StereoHearts
by ArcherGirl12
Summary: What happens when Camp Half-Blood is turned into a music camp by the gods? Paparazzi, gossip and "celebrities", will the demigods keep up with all the drama and gossip? Percabeth included. Please review and I might take requests for pairings.
1. Chapter 1

StereoHearts  
Percy's POV  
"So the chariot races are tomorrow?" I asked my half-brother Tyson. "Yes, brother. It will be so fun!" he responded. "Okay, good night Tyson." I told him. "Tyson?" He was fast asleep. I shrugged and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

"So, why have you called this meeting Apollo?" asked Zeus. I stood in a big room with twelve thrones, the throne room in Olympus. I watched the gods and tried to move but then I realized that I was dreaming. "Well, I was thinking that we could turn Camp Half-Blood into a music camp!" Apollo suggested smiling. Zeus looked a bit confused "But why would you want this to happen Apollo? It is a camp where young demigods train to fight monsters! Not to sing and dance and be like those mortal movies, what were those called again? Oh yeah, Camp Rock or High School Musical!" "It can help the young half-bloods and make it more interesting for most of us! For example, for Aphrodite there could be love triangles and gossip!" "Ooo, ya!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "For Athena, music is a good way to learn and promotes memory." "I do think that is good." agrees Athena. Apollo explained more to the others of his idea. "Let's have a vote! Whoever does not agree, put your hand up!" said Zeus, also raising his hand. Demeter, Hades and Artemis also raised their hands. Zeus frowned "Whoever agrees, raise your hand!" The rest of the gods raised their hands. "Very well, I guess we'll have to go with Apollo's idea..." Most of the gods cheered.

I woke up with a start. The gods were going to change the camp into a music camp? What the Hades?! I'd better go tell Annabeth! I thought. I looked at the empty bunks around me, no sign of Tyson. I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed then went outside. As soon as I got out, I gasped. The camp had been changed into a city. The grass now had paved roads with cars and traffic. The cabins had changed into apartment buildings, the big house was a huge recording studio, the arena was now a concert building. On top of the strawberry fields was now a interview place and every camper looked so confused... Then I saw Annabeth running up to me. "I had a dream and it was about camp being turned into a music-" "I know, I had the the dream too." I admitted to her. "I think everyone had that dream then..." Annabeth stated. I looked around and saw everyone heading to the arena or umm... concert building. So we followed them into the building where there were a lot of seats and sat down. "It's so weird..." I said to Annabeth. "Ya, I know Seaweed Brain..." Everyone goes silent and we all turn our attention to the middle of the arena which was a round stage. "Hello fellow campers!" Apollo greeted. "Hi dad!" yelled someone from the crowd, I think it was an child of Apollo. Apollo winked at one of his children. "Anyway, as you all know, assuming you all had that dream, your camp has been changed into a music camp forever!" Apollo evil laughs. Everyone gasps. "I'm just kidding! You demigods are so gullible! It's just temporary of course!" Everyone sighs in relief. "Not cool dad, not cool." the Apollo kid says. Apollo smiles "Okay, so where was I? Oh yes, so, this is kinda gonna be like hollywood with paparazzi and such. We will choose the paparazzi and everyone, except the paparazzi, have to sing or play an instrument in front of me in my office tonight so, be sure to prepare for tonight." Everyone mutters. "But I don't even know how to play an instrument!" someone complains. I turn to Annabeth "Well, we better get ready for the auditions..."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"Which shop do you wanna go to Annabeth?" I asked. "How about ummm... that one over there?" she answered. "Okay." I responded as we walked into a music store. It was still morning and we were looking around to see what we could find to help with our auditions. "I'm thinking of playing the guitar, how about you?" I asked Annabeth while she was looking at some flutes. "I'm probably gonna sing and play the piano or keyboard." "Since when do you sing?" I asked surprised. "Umm... I don't know, I'm just gonna see what I can do." she said. We looked around some more and then something caught my eye. I saw a sea green guitar that kinda had a wave design and it reminded me of the sea.** (See picture of guitar on my profile) **I looked at the price tag, it was 6 drachmas. I reached into my pocket to see if I had some drachmas, there were 10. Good, I thought, just enough. I went to show Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth! Look at this cool guitar!" I exclaimed when I found her in the store. Annabeth looked up from a piano that she was looking at. "Cool." was all she said, then she looked back at the piano that she was observing. I looked at it too. The piano was a mini, glossy, black grand piano with even an iPod docking station so I'm guessing it was electric. **(See picture of piano in my profile) **Overall, I could understand why Annabeth seemed to like it a lot. "How much does it cost?" I asked her. "Are you thinking of buying it because it's okay, I can buy it myself." she said. She is so stubborn. "_What was that Perseus?!" _a voice boomed in my head, probably Athena. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it Lady Athena, I thought in my head. Athena didn't respond so I guess I was okay... I think. I looked at the price tag, it was 10 drachmas. Shoot, I didn't have enough drachmas to pay for it. Unless I buy the guitar later... "I only have 6 drachmas! Oh well, I guess I'll buy it later. Go pay for your guitar seaweed brain. Then we'll go grab something to eat." Annabeth said "Meanwhile, I gotta go to the washroom." She said quickly, heading towards the restrooms. Yes! I can buy the piano before she comes back and bring it to her cabin or ummm... apartment? I hurried to the cashier and bought the piano. I used the empathy link to call Grover to help. He came to the music store along with a few other satyrs who brought the piano to her apartment. I gave Grover the key to Annabeth's apartment so they could get the piano inside. Then, as Grover and the other satyrs left, Annabeth came back and asked if I bought the guitar yet. "No, I didn't buy it, I don't have enough either." I explained. "Okay then, we can both buy our instruments later! Let's go get something to eat."

Annabeth's POV

I knew that Percy bought that piano that I wanted. I saw Grover and some other satyrs carry the piano out of the music store. I know that he wanted that guitar, it matched his eyes. I had to get it for him, I had 6 drachmas and the guitar cost that much. So, when Percy was ordering our food, **(BTW, the pavilion was transformed into a modern food court)** I quickly found Piper, who happened to be nearby, and asked her if she could get the guitar and get it back to me. She agreed so I gave her my drachmas and waited for Percy. 5 minutes later, Piper gets backs from the music store and gives me the guitar. I thank her and promise that I would owe her a favour. Then, Percy came back so she hurried away and I hid the guitar under the table, still holding onto it. As soon a Percy sat down, I took out the guitar from under the table and he looked at me in shock. "You bought that guitar?!" he asked. "I know that you got me that piano so, I bought your guitar, your welcome." I simply stated. "Thanks." he finally said. We kept eating and talking about the auditions. Then finally, we finished eating and headed back to our own apartments. When I got into my apartment, the mini grand piano was there. I put it in a suitable spot by the wide, tall windows of my apartment. Then, I started playing with the piano, seeing how it worked. It was a pretty decent piano with a beautiful sound. I decided on a song to use for the audition and started practicing.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I strummed my new guitar while sitting on my bed. Of course I knew how to play guitar, one of my friends from the Apollo cabin taught me for a while and I was pretty good at it. I still didn't know what song to pick. So, I decided to iris message Jason. After I made a rainbow, don't ask where, Jason's face appeared in the rainbow. He was in his apartment. "Hi Jason." I greeted him. "Hey Percy. What's up?" he asked me. "Well, I need to pick a son for the audition but I don't know which one to choose." I answered. "What instrument?" "Guitar." "Same, I've already picked my song but another good choice would probably be 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz." he suggested. "Haha, your name is Jason." "Your mom is Jason." he responded. "What? That didn't make any sense." I said. "Oh well, bye. I gotta practice." Jason said. After we disconnected the iris message, I started practicing.

Annabeth's POV

I waited nervously in the hallway of the recording studio, outside of Apollo's office. I was next to audition. Of course I didn't have to bring my piano, it would be way too heavy to carry alone. I held my music sheets tightly in my hand. The clock in the hallway was ticking and it was pissing me off. Finally, the door of the office opened and the security guard guarding the office door stepped aside. The person who auditioned before me walked out of the office. "Annabeth Chase, please come in." Apollo's assistant called out? She led me into the office. Apollo's office was huge. The window were huge, the couches were huge, everything was huge except Apollo was not in his godly form of course. He was dressed like a music producer: clean suit, clean tie, sunglasses and he wore a couple of rings on his fingers. Apollo sat at his desk. "Hello Annabeth, what will you be doing today?" Apollo asked politely. "'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. I'm gonna play it on the piano." I said a little nervous. I sat down on the piano bench and started playing:

Demons by Imagine Dragons

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't_ _wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

I finished the last few notes and then got up from the bench. Apollo started clapping "Annabeth! That was marvellous! You have a wonderful voice." he commented. "Now, after the auditions end, I will put up a list of whoever made it through the auditions and I will also explain what will happen next." I nodded and walked out of his office.


End file.
